WO 2010/037 810 A1, which is incorporated by reference discloses a sensor for outputting a sensor signal which is dependent on a variable which is to be measured. The sensor comprises a measurement pickup which is electrically connected to a data line at a connection point and is designed to feed the sensor signal which is dependent on the variable which is to be measured into the data line, so that the sensor signal can be output via the data line. Furthermore, an installation housing which houses the measurement pickup and the data line at least at a connection point can be formed within the scope of a plastic injection-molding process, known as “transfer molding”